The Internet of Things (IoT) is an emerging class of devices and connections. Generally, IoT devices integrate components that may have previously lacked communication mechanisms with each other and other networked entities to widely provide access to the IoT device. Example IoT devices may include sensors, such as cameras, thermometers, moisture sensors, light sensors, motion sensors, and the like. Other IoT devices may include appliances (e.g., a refrigerator, oven, washing machine, dryer, water heater, water softener, etc.), home automation components (e.g., lights, thermostats, locks, doors, etc.), industrial automation (e.g., machinery, lights, access mechanisms, etc.), and even furniture.
Often IoT devices are resource constrained. The constrained resources of the IoT device may include power (e.g., battery powered including devices with limited recharge capabilities), computation (e.g., low frequency or capability processors, missing hardware acceleration, etc.), or storage. Further, because IoT devices tend to be on network edges, and tend to be numerous, IoT devices may stress network uplinks because networks have tended to be designed to provide downlink bandwidth.